


Take

by gaysquared



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, our boys lead complicated lives, they're kinda mean to each other if you haven't noticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo just wants to take everything from Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh lets do this
> 
> I was listening to 'I Hate You' by Sick Puppies when I thought of this. Big surprise.

Izaya Orihara likes to get fucked. 

He likes to take and clench down around Shizuo or anyone, until he's taken everything they can give and they are left bleeding feebly in an alley, empty and empty and empty. 

Really, as much shame as Shizuo feels boil up in him as he thinks about vomiting onto the ground, as much as he hates himself, he knows this can't be only his fault. Because Shizuo Heiwajima is nothing but an animal, and dangerous things happen when you back an animal into a corner. 

Most of all, Shizuo is tired. He's so very tired of this sick fucking game they play, chasing each other down the streets and some nights meeting in back alleys when Shizuo just can't take it anymore and every nerve of his is screaming to take everything from Izaya; the way Izaya takes everything from him. 

But Shizuo knows there's no way out. They're both going to keep spiraling down and down until something, anything stops this. It's what they do. Ikebukuro wouldn't be Ikebukuro without it. 

So it doesn't really matter if Celty asks him about the nail marks on his arm or if Shinra throws him a knowing look. Because in the long run, this is just a narrative that never ends, and so never really existed in the first place, right? It's all just the sludge of Ikebukuro. Just the daily churning of this city, always reaching for something different, always falling into itself. 

The next time they fuck-- and that's the word for it, fucking-- Izaya sees the way Shizuo swallows his own bile and the way he jumps when Izaya tries to touch him. 

So instead of taking, Izaya gives him something instead. He lets Shizuo swallow him down, all the way, hitting the blond's throat and arcing up on his feet in a keening thrust. 

He lets Shizuo hold his hips down, lets him take from Izaya. Shizuo takes everything he can, the way Izaya tastes, the way the man breathes, the way he grunts, the way he tries not to whimper like the little bitch he is, the way his voice gets all flighty as he tries to hold back his usual string of dirty-talk. Shizuo tells him to go ahead, because Shizuo wants everything. He wants every fucking thing he can get. 

Izaya whispers dirty things as Shizuo sucks him off, sucking him dry, taking and taking and taking. It's not long before Izaya is coming down his throat, bitter, whimpering out Shizuo's name, (his real name, not that damned "Shizu-chan"), like a prayer. Like something like this, like Shizuo on his knees in an alley, could ever be holy. 

Izaya pulls him up and kisses him. They've kissed before, but it was always this clash of teeth and lips and this; this is something different. Izaya licks his taste out of Shizuo's mouth, as if to say that he can't have everything. Not everything. Almost, but not all. 

As Izaya draws away, he leaves Shizuo with a small kiss on the cheek. It's honest, not accompanied by a smirk or smile. Just the soft press of Izaya's lips, and it's almost-- almost romantic. 

Then the brat leaves him in the middle of the alley like he always does, and while Shizuo still feels empty, he knows Izaya must too. And that, that makes him feel better, because they are Ikebukuro, and this city needs its balance.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinra knows what's up


End file.
